


Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle: The Twin Song Priestesses' Journeys (Fai x OC)

by VampireLady66



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood Drinking, Character Death, Crossing Parallels, Dancing and Singing, Electrocution, F/M, Freedom, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hearing Voices, Heroine's Journey, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Singing, Spells & Enchantments, Suggestive Themes, Torture, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireLady66/pseuds/VampireLady66
Summary: Their world was destroyed by an unknown force and she and her twin sister are both forced to go on a journey to search for a legendary key  to revive their country.  Their companions consisted of people with different goals, a ninja wanting to go back to his world, a wizard running away from his own world, a boy with a strong heart,  a princess with scattered memories, and a white bunny-like creature taking them to different dimensions. Fai x OC, Syaoran x Sakura, Kurogane x Tomoyo, slight Kurogane x OC.





	1. Illumina's Downfall

**Hi everybody, and welcome to my very first Fai x OC story! I'm gonna lay it down on the line for y'all with one of my personal favorites: Adding opening and ending songs to this story, similar to how Pure-chan did on Fanfiction.net. Also, insert songs may be required in this story, so try to enjoy it, please and thank you. And keep in mind, I do not own any of the songs I'm using right here, nor do I own any of the Yuki Kajiura-related songs from anime, drama and video games she has composed and/or produced with either See-Saw, FictionJunction or Kalafina including Tsubasa in general. Don't get the wrong idea, I listened to her songs pretty well. Now that that's out of the way, our first season's opening will be "Amazing Trees" by SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:Tielle, while the ending will be "Smile" by Fai's voice actor, Daisuke Namikawa. Now then, let's get this picture started.**  
  
  
  
  


Two separate hands reached out and touched each side as two souls are contained in an hourglass-like chamber.

_The mutual warmth that is unknowns, a single glass panel... declares the beginning of everything._

The two souls gazed at each other when the place then breaks into pieces when the young man banged on the glass, trying to help the young girl. Then some wings appeared on her back as she was being pulled away by an unknown force. The force then pulled her away and the boy was shocked by this. " **SAKURA!!!!** "

 _Because two souls believed that something will come and go. What will be the final outcome of these actions? At this point, no one can predict._  
  
  
  
  


The Tsubasa group stared out at the rising sun as Mokona smiles at the camera.

Tsubasa Logo then appears within a storm of feathers as both the black and white Mokona jump in front of it happily.

**僕あホコリだけの答えを見つけた顔しながら**

**Boku wa hokori dake no kotae o mitsuke ta kao shi nagara**

**Making a face like I'd found the answer to pride**

Lunamaria and her sister Lunaanne looked towards the ruins of their destroyed country with sadness in their eyes.

**外で本当の言葉を置き忘れていたんだ**

**Soto de hontō no kotoba o okiwasure te i ta n da**

**I left my true words sitting abandoned outside.**

Sakura holds the feather close to her chest, while Syaoran reaches out for her.

**裏返しの過去に明かりを照らしてても**

**Uragaeshi no kako ni akari o terashite te mo**

**Even shining light into an inverse past**

Kurogane began chasing Fai and Mokona while Syaoran and Sakura both watch this in amusement along with the twin priestesses.

**誤魔化したこれまでの声が横で目を覚ます**

**Gomakashi ta kore made no koe ga yoko de me o samasu**

**All the false voices I've used wake up beside me.**

Fei Wang Reed and Xing Huo both watch as the group continue to find Sakura's feathers.

**走り出すのが当たり前だったとうろ覚えな振りを**

**Hashiridasu no ga atarimae datta to urooboe na furi o**

**I pretend to faintly remember: running was always something natural.**

A young Lunamaria and Fai are seen back to back with their hands laced together.

**時に濡れた道の砂が靴の底に詰まる**

**Tokini nure ta michi no suna ga kutsu no soko ni tsumaru**

**Drenched by time, the grit of the road sticks to my shoes.**

Then they revert to their original ages and they faced each other as he whispers in her ear.

**振り落とせば出れる路地**

**Furiotose ba dereru roji**

**Once I shake the feeling, I can escape this path.**

Lunamaria blushed and turned away from him.

**Getting me all upset.**

**I just wanna be free.**

**I couldn't!**

Lunaanne cries out, and Lunamaria wished for their country to be saved.

**Truth that I have been hiding, it's so hard to see.**

The twins fight against Fei Wang's soldiers via their magic.

**You've been getting me all upset.**

**I have fallen too far!**

Kurogane began slicing through the soldiers, while Fai kicks them around.

**I couldn't grow the way I've been wanting.**

**You know who you are!**

Syaoran began kicking the soldiers around while protecting Sakura.

**We're all amazing trees reaching up to the stars.**

Sakura ran towards Syaoran and reaches out for him.

**Through we're no longer children they sing in our hearts.**

Lunamaria and Lunaanne ran towards Fai and Kurogane, reaching out for them.

**We know the time that's passing is not everlasting.**

Syaoran and Sakura are seen looking out at the sun rising into the horizon.

**Stop telling yourself the lies.**

**I wanna change**

Fai and Lunamaria are both seen seeing the sunrise, holding hands for reassurance as Mokona winks at the camera.  
  
  


Illumina, a country of peace, quiet and tranquillity. The people there are peaceful where its' song priestesses are worshiped by their people. The priestesses reside in a palace, where they can protect their people from any danger that comes.

At the altar, the twin song priestesses, Lunamaria and Lunaanne, began singing in front of the altar when their mother, the high priestess of the country, came into the room. "Girls." They stopped singing to turn and face their mother.

"What is it, Okaa-sama?" "I know that you two are trying your hardest to become a high priestess like me, but there can be only one high priestess in this country. One day when you two have children of your own, they'll become either a song priest or a song priestess like yourselves."

The two became confused by this. "I don't understand, how can Lunaanne and I have children?" "Uhh... That's something for you two to know, and you two to find out." "So who's going to be the next high priestess of Illumina, Okaa-sama? Me or nee-sama?"

"Well, since Lunamaria is the oldest out of you twins, I decided to have her succeed me as high priestess of Illumina." "Really, Okaa-sama?" "Yes." "Oh thank you! Thank you so much, Okaa-sama!" "It was nothing, Lunamaria. Now, why don't you two take a break from singing for a while, and go out and have a great time as sisters." "We will, Okaa-sama!"

_~~~_

The two then go out into the city, having a day-off from their singing and decided to see what was beyond the distance. They reached the top of the building and looked out into the horizon together.

"It's beautiful!" "Yes it is, Lunaanne." "Nee-sama?" "Hmm?" "What do you think will happen now that Okaa-sama has chosen you to succeed her as high priestess?" "I think I might help our people be free from all the dangers they had to go through."

"Then what does that make me then?" "You might succeed me as the next high priestess when my time comes to an end like Okaa-sama's will be." "And you think I might protect our people as well?" Lunamaria embraced her sister. "You will, Lunaanne. You will."

~~~

Meanwhile, in the ruins of Clow Country, a young boy goes through a cavern and straight towards a circle resembling some wings. Then a young princess appeared and showed him the circle. Then she goes into a daze state as she touched the circle and a flash of light appears from around them.

" **SAKURA!!!** " Then two people noticed what was going on. Then mysterious people in black with the red symbol on it attacked them. Then the boy, Syaoran, sees Sakura floating behind the circle. "Sakura! This is...!" He then climbs up and sees some wings forming on her back.

~~~

Meanwhile, back in Illumina, a black-haired woman begins to notice something. "Everyone, I think I'm hearing footsteps!" Then the people seemed to have noticed it. "Let me guess, you're trying to tell us that something bad is coming?" "Come on, that would only be possible if they breached the gate of our country."

Then one palace guard sniffed at something when the female guard notices it. "What is it, Captain?" He then looks out at the distance. "Lieutenant, ride out of here! Take three carriers!" The lieutenant looked confused by this.

"Notify the people!" ' _The odds of there being any enemies hiding in our country are beyond low!_ ' "We've got multiple enemies incoming from the south! Illumina is in danger!" Then an army of people dressed in black with the red symbol on it began to run towards the country.

"Look, I'm not pulling your leg! I really did hear footsteps!" Then the female guard appeared before the people. "Is everyone still here?" "Major?" "We have an unknown enemy coming nearby, 500 meters to the south. They're running this way. The country is going to be under attack soon, and all of you have to get down to the safe zone as soon as possible before it's too late. There's no time to explain the whole thing."

The people are shocked by the female guard's words as they began bickering about whether they will live or die. "From the south?!" "Oh..." "Does this mean the enemy is coming here?!" "It can't be!" "Am I going to die?" "What about the High Priestess and her daughters?" "Will they take cover if the enemy comes?!" "I'm not sure if they could!" Then the people dressed in black appeared from the top of the wall and they jumped down right into the city, terrifying the people as they enter.

The people then ran for their lives in fear as the people in black entered. "Everyone, hurry! I'm sorry, but lunch will have to wait 'till later!" She then fought off the people in black that are trying to get to the people. "Hurry! You won't be sitting around like idiots anymore if you end up dead from the enemies! Now go!" The female guard yelled at the people as she fought off against the people in black before defeating them and met up with the other guard at the palace.

"Captain. Where are the rest of the enemies?" "Ahead of us. As far as my nose can tell." The guard then sniffed the air. "Thirty-nine of them, and there's just too many to stop and protect the High Priestess and her priestess daughters." "Illumina is under attack." She then kneels down and thinks of the situation.

"We haven't been able to find out who or what the enemy was, now this day has come. Our country has lost, this is the end." There was a brief silence for a moment. "No, not quite yet." He then gives her some courage.

"Not yet, a person who always fights their battles always comes out a winner." She then looks at her superior officer. "As long as we keep putting up a fight, we haven't been beaten." The female guard was surprised at this point. ' _Ugh, I can't let him see me like this!_ ' She then stood up. "Come, now we fight."

~~~

The guards and the hunters gather in a line as the guard stood in front of them. "The second the enemy reached the palace, we'll split up! I want teams of five, guards and hunters alike! You will split in the north, south, east and west side of the country as teams! Do not engage the enemy if have to, and focus on informing the people to evacuate to the safe zones! The north team will focus on helping the northern side to evacuate, the south team will focus on helping the southern side to evacuate, the east team will focus on helping the eastern side to evacuate, and the west team will focus on helping the western side to evacuate! The central side will focus on helping the the people in the central side to evacuate and fend off the enemy!" The guard then faced the guards and hunters.

"Which one of you is most familiar with the southern and northern regions?" The female hunter raised her hand. "Me! Sir, my hometown's just to the north of here! I know this place like the back of my hand!" She then faced her comrade. "My friend as well!" Her comrade seemed shock at this point.

"Hey!" "My... My village is in the southern area.... Where the enemy is coming from... I can guide a team to the southern area villages nearby. But after that, please let me go back to my village!" The other hunters looked at him.

"I know that... By the time I get there, it'll probably be hopeless. But... But... I **have** to go back...!" "All right, you guide the southern team." "Hey! I'm going, too!" "But the south is probably the most dangerous of them all! It's in enemy territory!" "What are you trying to say? Didn't I tell you I'd help you slip out?" The male hunter then faced his comrade.

"You're going too, right? I'm not trying to force you to come, but we need numbers." He then nodded to his comrade. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." The guards and the hunters are preparing to go their separate ways until the enemy gets here.

"You should understand this by now! This day is now the worst day in Illumina's history! And we, the people of Illumina, will have to work harder than we ever have been before... **STARTING NOW!!!** " "The enemy has reached the outskirts of the palace!" The enemies dressed in black then run towards the palace.

" **SEPARATE NOW!!! RUN PASSED THEM AT TOP SPEED AND FIGHT WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT, MEN!!!!** " The teams of four then separate to the north, south, west and east to help the people evacuate, while the central team remain to help the people evacuate and fend off the enemy.

~~~

Somewhere, a man dressed in cloaks watches as Illumina begins to fall, while he watches the princess spread her wings and talking about obtaining her power.

~~~

" **SAKURA!!!** " He frees her, but not before the wings turn into feathers and scattered across the dimensions. "Sakura! Sakura!" The princess became unconscious. "She's...getting colder. We have to get outside!" Then the ruins begin to collapse.

~~~

Somewhere, a woman dressed in black notices the situation. "...It failed." "But everything starts now. When everything ends, I will have the power to get past the next dimension in my hands. However, let's see how the country of Illumina is doing."

~~~

Illumina is being invaded, all of the people from the north, south, west, east and central areas have evacuated to the safe zones and all of the guards and hunters are trying their best to keep the people in black away from the palace. Inside the palace, Lunamaria and Lunaanne are searching for their mother. "Okaa-sama! Where are you, Okaa-sama!"

"Nee-sama, what's happening?" "I don't know, but we have to find Okaa-sama and find out." They then continued their search for their mother when they finally reached the study where their mother would always be in.

~~~

Meanwhile, in the country of Japan, a shadowy figure appeared from on top of a roof and seemed to have defeated some people in black. Elsewhere, Princess Tomoyo sensed that something is off. Soma then appeared before her. "What will you do, Princess Tomoyo?" She then gives her a reason. "There is only one path that can change him."

~~~

Meanwhile, in the country of Celes, several guards have been killed. Then a wizard emerges from the water where his king is sleeping in a crystal seal. "Is he asleep?" He then put on his clothes. "Yes, there is no other way to contain him."

"What are you going to do now, Fai?" He then goes to think about it. "I can't stay in this country any longer. No, in this world." "The world?" "Yes, I must go to other worlds now. Lands where King Ashura could not reach."

~~~

The girls finally made it to their mother's studies. "Okaa-sama, are you there?" Their mother then appeared from behind the bookshelf. "Girls, thank goodness you're alright." "We sure are. What's happening here, Okaa-sama?"

"Listen to me, you two. Illumina is under attack, and our guards are doing everything in their power to stop these invaders." "What does that mean?" "I mean in order to save your lives, I must send you two to the Dimensional Witch. Also, you must find the legendary key of Illumina called "Illuminati". With it, our country can be saved."

"But where is it?" "It can only be found by those who already knew where it is. And so to it, I must send you two to the Witch. She can help you travel through other dimensions." She then took them to a magic circle hidden beneath the study.

"This is the circle that can send you to the Dimensional Witch, you two." "But what about you? Are you going to come with us?" "I cannot, I must remain here and fight alongside our guards. Please, don't worry about me, take care of yourselves."

"But, Okaa--" "Hurry, you must go." "No, we want to stay! We want to help you!" "There isn't a choice, Lunaanne." She then begins to sing as the magic ward begins to swirl around the twins as Lunaanne looked at her teary-eyed.

"Okaa-sama..." She then smiles at the two one last time. "Farewell, Lunamaria and Lunaanne." And with it, the ward then disappears, leaving the high priestess to fend for herself to fight the invaders of her country.

~~~

The high priest then takes Syaoran and the now unconscious Sakura through a magic ward, and out of Clow Country, leaving him and the king to fight off the invaders.

~~~

Fai then writes some magic inscriptions in the air around him. "Well, I'm going to the Witch's place." Then a magic ward formed around him, taking him away from his king.

~~~

Kurogane then appeared in front of his princess. "You have once again disobeyed my orders, Kurogane." "Well I've gotten stronger, Princess. And so to it, I'm ready to kill anything and everything in my path."

"Kurogane, you shouldn't talk that way to the princess!" "It's fine, Soma." "I wanted to become stronger than the rest, that's why I fight. I don't care if anyone lives or dies." "Is that so? Then in the country of Japan, there is no one as strong as you."

She then placed her hands together. "I have no choice." Then a magic ward suddenly appeared below Kurogane. "What's happening?!" She then sends him back. "A person used to say this a lot: A bad kid would be sent on a journey."

"No one said that!" "Right now, you're going to another world." " Don't send me away--!" "You will probably meet many new people. There, you find the real meaning of strength. For that, it's hard for you to part, but I will give you a send-off."

" **NO, YOU'RE SENDING ME OFF BY FORCE!!!** " "Ahhh, yes. One more thing, you'll have a spell cast on you." She then placed the seal on his forehead. "What's this?!" "A "curse". So you won't kill needlessly anymore. Each time you kill someone, your powers will decrease, so be careful."

"Don't kid around, Tomoyo!" "Stop yelling at the princess!" "But, there is some chance that we'll meet again Kurogane." " **You'll remember this**!!!" The ward then disappears, sending Kurogane away from here.

"Princess... um... Kurogane is..." "I sent him to "that person", Soma. The journey... has finally begun."

~~~

Yuuko Ichihara, the Dimensional Witch, waits alongside Maru, Moro and Kimihiro Watanuki when a ripple appeared from the sky, then disappearing to reveal Syaoran carrying the unconscious Sakura in his arms.

He then looks up at her. "Are you...the Dimensional Witch?" "I have been called that, and yes." "Please! Help me save Sakura!"  
  
  
  
  


Lunamaria is seen on a beach, looking out at the sunset with her bare feet in the water.

**遠い国に残した たくさんのサヨナラは**

**Tooi kuni ni nokoshita, takusan no sayonara ha**

**I left behind countless farewells in that faraway country.**

Fai is then seen looking at her with a sad look from behind a tree.

**夢の中で ほら 抱きしめて砕けちゃった**

**Yume no naka de hora, dakishimete kudakechatta yo**

**I embraced her within my dream, and look, it all crumbled away.**

Syaoran is seen next to a sleeping Sakura after obtaining a feather.

**守れるもの全てを 大切に届けたい**

**Mamoreru mono subete wo, taisetsu ni todoketai**

**The things I want to protect, I want to deliver them all safely.**

Lunaanne feels worried about her older twin sister when Kurogane placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her not to worry.

**はこぶ風は ただ うたうだけ そうそれだけ**

**Hakobu kaze ha tada, utau dake sou sore dake**

**The wind that carries them does nothing more than sing, yes, that's all.**

Mokona is seen next to Syaoran as Sakura slept.

**いじわるな道 でも 微笑んだキミ**

**Ijiwaru na michi, demo hohoenda kimi**

**It was a cruel path. Yet you still smiled.**

Lunamaria felt sad when the waves touched her feet.

**やさしさから 傷ついたときは**

**Yasashisa kara, kizutsuita toki ha**

**Because of kindness, whenever I'm hurt.**

Fai clearly understands her pain and walks right up to her, not caring if his feet got wet.

**思い出そう 心の奥の**

**Omoidasou, kokoro no oku no**

**I remember within the depths of my heart.**

Fai stands next to her.

 **数えきれない** _**smile** _

**Kazoekirenai** _**smile** _

**Those countless smiles.**

Fai and Lunamaria then hold hands in reassurance as they watched the sunset.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this series, and this is my first one. Keep in mind, I still do not own any of the songs I'm using here, or any of the Yuki Kajiura-related songs that she composed in other anime, drama and video games including Tsubasa. Yes yes, we all know Kajiura's the composer for the series. Also, Lunaanne's name was originally supposed to be either "Meyrin" or "Sola-Ui", but I decided against them and decided to keep her name as it is. Anyway, if you like this story, be sure to leave a comment, follow me and favorite this story. Thanks for reading this chapter, I'll see you all in the next one.**

 


	2. The Dimensional Witch and the City of Tigers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting with the Dimensional Witch, the group arrived at their very first location, the Republic of Hanshin. But how will they find the Princess' feathers and the information about the legendary key that the twins have been searching for in this country?

**Hey guys, welcome back! Time for a new chapter. If you're new to this story, welcome. If you've been here since the first chapter, all I can say is thanks. Time to push the button.**  
  
  
  
  


The Tsubasa group stared out at the rising sun as Mokona smiles at the camera.

Tsubasa Logo then appears within a storm of feathers as both the black and white Mokona jump in front of it happily.

**僕あホコリだけの答えを見つけた顔しながら**

**Boku** **wa** **hokori** **dake no** **kotae** **o** **mitsuke** **ta** **kao** **shi** **nagara**

**Making a face like I'd found the answer to pride**

Lunamaria and her sister Lunaanne looked towards the ruins of their destroyed country with sadness in their eyes.

**外で本当の言葉を置き忘れていたんだ**

**Soto de** **hontō** **no** **kotoba** **o** **okiwasure** **te** **i ta n da**

**I left my true words sitting abandoned outside.**

Sakura holds the feather close to her chest, while Syaoran reaches out for her.

**裏返しの過去に明かりを照らしてても**

**Uragaeshi** **no** **kako** **ni** **akari** **o** **terashite** **te** **mo**

**Even shining light into an inverse past**

Kurogane began chasing Fai and Mokona while Syaoran and Sakura both watch this in amusement along with the twin priestesses.

**誤魔化したこれまでの声が横で目を覚ます**

**Gomakashi** **ta kore made no** **koe** **ga yoko de me o** **samasu**

**All the false voices I've used wake up beside me.**

Fei Wang Reed and Xing Huo both watch as the group continue to find Sakura's feathers.

**走り出すのが当たり前だったとうろ覚えな振りを**

**Hashiridasu** **no ga** **atarimae** **datta** **to** **urooboe** **na** **furi** **o**

**I pretend to faintly remember: running was always something natural.**

A young Lunamaria and Fai are seen back to back with their hands laced together.

**時に濡れた道の砂が靴の底に詰まる**

**Tokini** **nure** **ta michi no** **suna** **ga** **kutsu** **no** **soko** **ni** **tsumaru**

**Drenched by time, the grit of the road sticks to my shoes.**

Then they revert to their original ages and they faced each other as he whispers in her ear.

**振り落とせば出れる路地**

**Furiotose** **ba** **dereru** **roji**

**Once I shake the feeling, I can escape this path.**

Lunamaria blushed and turned away from him.

**Getting me all upset.**

**I just wanna be free.**

**I couldn't!**

Lunaanne cries out, and Lunamaria wished for their country to be saved.

**Truth that I have been hiding, it's so hard to see.**

The twins fight against Fei Wang's soldiers via their magic.

**You've been getting me all upset.**

**I have fallen too far!**

Kurogane began slicing through the soldiers, while Fai kicks them around.

**I couldn't grow the way I've been wanting.**

**You know who you are!**

Syaoran began kicking the soldiers around while protecting Sakura.

**We're all amazing trees reaching up to the stars.**

Sakura ran towards Syaoran and reaches out for him.

**Through we're no longer children they sing in our hearts.**

Lunamaria and Lunaanne ran towards Fai and Kurogane, reaching out for them.

**We know the time that's passing is not everlasting.**

Syaoran and Sakura are seen looking out at the sun rising into the horizon.

**Stop telling yourself the lies.**

**I wanna change**

Fai and Lunamaria are both seen seeing the sunrise, holding hands for reassurance as Mokona winks at the camera.  
  
  
  
  


It was raining outside at the shop, as Yuuko, Maru, Moro and Watanuki are seen after Syaoran and an unconscious Sakura in his arms appeared. "This girl's name is "Sakura" you say, right?" "Yes." "Yours is?" "It's Syaoran." Yuuko placed two of her fingers on Sakura's forehead and sensed that something in missing from her.

"This child has lost something very important to her, yes?" "Yes." "And...that thing was scattered across various dimensions. If she continues to be like this, this girl will die." Syaoran clutches the girl close to him in fear.

"Watanuki!" "Y-Yes?" "Go to the safehouse, there's something I need there." Then Maru and Moro took Watanuki inside the shop for something for Yuuko. "Do you want to help that girl?" "Yes." "Even so? There will be a price." "If there's anything I can do, I'll do it!"

Then they noticed something coming. "They're coming." Syaoran noticed this when two ripples appeared, revealing the wizard Fai and ninja Kurogane emerging from them. Then two more ripples then appear to reveal the twin song priestesses. Upon their arrival, they have noticed them coming.

The older twin, Lunamaria, wears a long dark blue dress with sleeves, while the younger twin, Lunaanne, wore the same dress, but light blue compared to her sister. The twins look in-between their early 20's. Their feet landed gracefully on the ground as the ward disappeared beneath them. The two wore different types of shoes, light blue for Lunamaria and dark blue for Lunaanne.

The oldest twin has long aqua blue hair tied in a bun, while the youngest twin had the same hair as her sister's, but tied in pigtails. Their eyes then open to reveal the beautifullest light violet eyes they have ever seen in their lives.

Lunamaria then looks at Yuuko along with her sister. "Are you...the Dimensional Witch?" "Who the hell are you, lady?" "My, my, how rude are we?" The wizard and the ninja then glanced at each other. Yuuko then faced Kurogane. "You first, please." "I'm Kurogane. But, where are we now?"

"In Japan." "Well, I came from Japan and this isn't it." "This is a different one." "I don't understand it at all." Then she faced Fai. "And you are...?" Fai then lightly bows to her. "I'm a wizard from Celes. I'm Fai D. Flowright."

She then faced the twin priestesses. "And you two are...?" The first twin curtsied at her. "I'm Lunamaria Lumina." Then the second twin did the same. "And I'm her sister, Lunaanne Lumina." They then faced her. "And we are the priestesses of the country of Illumina."

Yuuko then faced everyone. "You do know where we are, right?" "Yes, a place where you grant wishes at a proper or higher price." "That's correct. Well then, since you are all here, that means all of you want some sort of wish."

"I want ..." "...To return now to where I came from." "...To never return to where I came from at all." Then she faced the girls. "What are your wishes?" "We want to find the legendary key known as "Illuminati", in order to rescue our country." Everything seemed silent at this point.

"I believe Syaoran here has a similar intention." The witch then looked at the boy beside the girls. "The high priest said I have to search for Princess Sakura's scattered memories." She then faced everyone.

"However, that's a hard thing, for four of you. No, for all five of you. Those wishes you have, if you pay separately, it won't be enough... But, if you five pay together, it might barely be enough." Syaoran looked confused by this one.

"What the hell are you talkin' about--?" "Please be quiet, Mr. Black." "It's not "Mr. Black", it's Kurogane!" The twins then sweat-dropped at this moment between the wizard and the ninja. "You five have the same wish." She then faced Syaoran.

"You, child, want to go to different worlds to collect this girl's memories." Then she faced Kurogane. "From a different world, you want to go back to your own world." Then she faced Fai. "You want to go live in a world other than your own." Then she faced the twin girls.

"You two want to find the legendary key known as "Illuminati" to save your country from extinction." The witch faced everyone. "Your purposes are different, but the means are the same. You have different reasons why you want to go to different worlds. Each one of your wishes, I can't grant them. But if the five of you each give me your precious item, the five of you can go to different worlds."

"What do I have to give you?" "That sword you carry." "What?! I'll never hand over the Silver Dragon to you--!" "Fine then, in exchange you looking like a cosplayer, violate weapon laws around here, get arrested by the police, and get interviewed on television. Now that's something you don't want, isn't it?"

"Wha? Pol? Tele?" "I'm the only one in this world to send you to another world." "Ridiculous!" "It's true~!" The mage yelled out cheerfully as the ninja glared at him angrily. "Really?!" "What are you going to do, big guy?"

Kurogane growled as he closed his sword back in its' sheath and unwillingly held his sword up towards the witch. "When this curse is gone for good, I will return for it, witch! Count on it!" The sword was then floated in the air and hovered towards Maru and Moro. Yuuko then turn to Fai.

"And your price will be... the tattoo on your back." Fai looked taken aback when he raised his staff in front of him. "Will this staff do instead?" "Afraid not, I said that the price is your valuable thing." The mage sighs in defeat.

"I guess it can't be helped then." The said tattoo begins to glow and becomes visible. It flashed in a light as it float towards the girls, hovering beside the sword. The witch then turned towards the twins. "Your prices will be..." The priestesses waited for what their prices were.

"Your prices were already paid by someone most important to you two." The twins' eyes widen and looked at her in surprised. Lunamaria then faced her. "May I ask what the price is?" The older priestess asked, wanting to find out what their mother had paid to ensure their safety.

"Her voice." The twins' eyes widen in shock. "What?" "She had agreed to pay it once she sent you two here. Her words spoken to you two before you depart were her last." Lunaanne's eyes widen as Lunamaria held her twin close to her for comfort.

Their mother sacrificed her voice to save them. She is the high priestess of Illumina, one of the most beautiful high priestess in the country and the most powerful one. She even protected her country and her people from all the dangers that have come here. A song priestess or song priest without their voices cannot serve their roles as a song priest or a song priestess anymore.

' _We have to find the legendary Illuminati key and restore our country to the way it was, or else_ _Okaa_ _-_ _sama's_ _sacrifice won't be meaningless._ ' The witch then turn towards Syaoran. "And you? What is the most precious thing that you own? And will you give it to me to go to another world?" Syaoran looked at the girl in his arms before facing her.

"Yes..." "Your price has not yet been told, and yet you will still give it to me?" "Yes.." "I can only help you travel your paths to different worlds, you must search for this girl's memories by yourself. Who is this girl to you?"

"Princess Sakura, she's my childhood friend, the princess of my country, and the most important person to me in my entire life..." "Very well then, your price will be... your relationship. To you, the most important is the relationship with that girl. So I'll take it."

"What does that mean...?" "Even if she gets all of her memories back, you will not have the same relationship with her as before. But even you do manage to get all of her memories back to her, the part about you won't return. She won't remember you, and that's your price. But still?"

"I'll go! I won't let Sakura die!" The witch then smirked. "Good, then you are prepared then." Then Watanuki came out, holding the two different colored Mokona in his arms. "Here he comes." Watanuki came up to Yuuko and she took the white Mokona from his arms.

"These are the Mokona Modoki, it will take you to different dimensions." Kurogane then turn towards Watanuki who is holding the black Mokona in his arms. "You have another one, hand me that one. I'll take the black one."

"The black one will only remain here for communications, all he could do is communicate with the white Mokona." Kurogane can only glare at her. "The white Mokona can take you to another dimension, but she can't control where you land. Your wish coming true is only by luck. But there is no coincidence in this world, there is only the inevitable. And you six were destined to meet each other."

"However, there are many worlds for example, traveling through different worlds will be tougher than you think. There are many world for example: These people come from different worlds. You can tell by the clothing they wear, you understand? That the worlds you came from are different... People that you know, people from past worlds, people may have different lives in separate worlds."

"For those who were nice to you in one world, you can't be certain they will be the same in another. There are worlds where the language and common sense can't be understood. Living standards and rules are also different in different worlds. For some of the worlds, they are full of criminals, or lies, or wars."

"You have to keep and passing through the worlds. While looking for the fragments of the memories, not knowing where or when they will all be gathered. But, you are still steadily determined, right?" "Yes."

"Readiness and sincerity, qualities that are indispensable in order to accomplish anything. Qualities you are properly provided with." The group looked surprised and determined when the witch raised the white Mokona up with her hand. "Well then, please get going."

A magic ward then appeared beneath the creature and wings sprout out from her back. She opened her mouth and everyone was pulled in as they vanished into the ward with her. "Okay... Good luck on your journey, everyone..."

~~~Dream begins~~~

_The girls finally made it to their mother's studies. "_ _Okaa_ _-sama, are you there?" Their mother then appeared from behind the bookshelf. "Girls, thank goodness you're alright." "We sure are. What's happening here,_ _Okaa_ _-sama?"_

_"Listen to me, you two._ _Illumina_ _is under attack, and our guards are doing everything in their power to stop these invaders." "What does that mean?" "I mean in order to save your lives, I must send you two to the Dimensional Witch. Also, you must find the legendary key of_ _Illumina_ _called "Illuminati". With it, our country can be saved."_

_"But where is it?" "It can only be found by those who already knew where it is. And so to it, I must send you two to the Witch. She can help you travel through other dimensions." She then took them to a magic circle hidden beneath the study._

_"This is the circle that can send you to the Dimensional Witch, you two." "But what about you? Are you going to come with us?" "I cannot, I must remain here and fight alongside our guards. Please, don't worry about me, take care of yourselves."_

_"But,_ _Okaa_ _\--" "Hurry, you must go." "No, we want to stay! We want to help you!" "There isn't a choice,_ _Lunaanne_ _." She then begins to sing as the magic ward begins to swirl around the twins as_ _Lunaanne_ _looked at her teary-eyed._

_"_ _Okaa_ _-sama..." She then smiles at the two one last time. "Farewell,_ _Lunamaria_ _and_ _Lunaanne_ _." And with it, the ward then disappears, leaving the high priestess to fend for herself to fight the invaders of her country._

~~~Dream ends~~~

Lunaanne woke up faster than expected, panting for breaths as if she had a nightmare. She then looked around her surroundings. "Where am I?" "I see you're awake, young lady~!" Lunaanne looked at the mage from earlier.

Lunamaria stirred a bit when she opened her eyes and squinted at the light in front of her. The first thing she sees is a bright lamp hanging from the ceiling. Her hands automatically shielded her eyes from its' brightness as she lets out a small moan.

"Ah, you're awake as well~!" She then turned towards the blonde mage that she met at the witch's shop before turning her head towards her sister, knowing that she had woken up before her. She slowly sat up with the mage helping her.

"Where are we?" She asked as she tried to focus her vision. Shadows began dancing from her eyes from the bright light before. "I don't know, nee-sama." "Definitely not back in my country." Kurogane suddenly said with a huff.

"Now, now, Mr. Black, it's not nice to speak to two ladies like that." The mage said to him disapprovingly. "I told you not to call me that!" Fai then faced the twins. "You know, you haven't been separated once since I met you fine ladies." The girls then blushed a bit.

"I-It's okay..." "Oh, sorry. I'm Fai D. Flowright, but Fai is okay for me." The blonde-haired mage said to the blue-haired twins. "I'm Lunamaria, and this is my younger twin sister, Lunaanne." The oldest twin said to him with a nod.

"What beautiful names you two have! Shall I call you Luna-chan and your sister Luna-chin?" The girls smiled at him. "We won't mind at all." "Puu! And Mokona is Mokona!" The white bunny-like creature suddenly popped out of nowhere and in front of the girls' faces.

The twins got taken aback but let out a small giggle as Lunamaria pat the bunny-like creature on the head. The girls then look over and saw the boy laying unconscious on the floor, still holding the girl tightly. ' _She really is important to him, isn't she?_ '

The girls crawled towards the younger couple who were still asleep and Lunamaria touched her fringe gently. She was soaking wet from the rain earlier and her body felt like ice. "Do you guys happen to have something to help her dry?" Lunamaria asked her sister or the two men.

Fai grabbed his white outer coat and gave it to her, who mumbled a thanks to him as both of them help wiped the younger unconscious girl and covered her with the white coat to keep her warm. Mokona was wiping Syaoran off when he opened his eyes.

"Sakura... Sakura!" They heard a voice called out when the boy snapped his eyes open. Mokona was weeping over something about Syaoran not poking back while Lunamaria picked the white bunny up and held her in her arms.

"Ah, I see you're awake." Fai said to the boy. The boy looked at him for moment before looking around frantically for the girl. He crawled over to the girl's side and hold her close to him. "I wiped her tentatively since she got wet in the rain, earlier." Lunamaria spoke up to the boy.

"Mokona helped!" Mokona spoke up in her arms. "Even while you were asleep, you didn't let go of her. You are, um..." Fai asked, trying to remember his name that he mentioned back at Yuuko's shop. "I'm Syaoran." The boy answered him.

"My name is very long, so call me Fai. And these beautiful ladies here are twins, the oldest is Lunamaria and the youngest is Lunnaanne." The girls gave the boy polite smiles to the boy when their names were mentioned.

"And, the black one over there, what's your name again--?" " **I'M** **NOT BLACK!!** I'm Kurogane!" "Kurogane, huh? What about "Kuro-chan" or "Kuro-rin"?" Mokona then jumped out Lunamaria's arms and onto Kurogane's lap.

"Pick Mokona up, Kuro-rin! Pick me up! Pick me up!" "Hey you--! It's Kurogane!!!" Syaoran was holding the girl tightly as he touched her skin. ' _This body, it's like an icicle. At this rate, before we even find any fragments of her memory, Sakura will..._ ' Syaoran frowned at her, not sure what to do.

Lunamaria sat down in front of him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I've tried keeping her warm, but there wasn't much change, Syaoran-kun." She said to him sadly. "I appreciate your help, Lunamaria-san. Thank you." Syaoran thanked her as he dipped his head down.

Suddenly, Fai went over to Syaoran and started groping around. Kurogane, Lunamaria and Lunaanne stared at him in disbelief. Mokona then jumped back into Lunamaria's arms. "What are you doing?" Syaoran was surprised but then, when Fai pulled his arm away, a white feather with pink markings is in his hand.

"This is a fragment of her memory, am I correct?" Fai asked the boy. Syaoran was shocked as he looked at the feather. Lunamaria and Lunaanne are both surprised by this. "It got stuck on you. This is the only one." Fai continued as he let the feather float towards Sakura's body.

The feather sunk and disappeared, with trails and magic emitting out of it. Syaoran touched Sakura's arm and sighs in relief. "Her body is getting warmth." He said as he looked at his beloved princess.

"She should be dead by now if it weren't for the feather." The mage stated. "It was by chance that the feather stuck to my clothes." "There is nothing by chance in this world." Lunamaria stared at him in awe along with her sister.

"That was what the witch said. But, you must have caught that feather unconsciously to help that girl." Fai added on further. Syaoran looked at the sleeping princess forlonly. "But how are you going to search for the feathers?" Lunamaria asked.

"Mokona knows!" Mokona exclaimed as she leapt out of Lunamaria's arms. "There was a strong wave from the feather. If it's close, I'll know it. And when I catch a wave, Mokona will become like **THIS!!** " Mokona's eyes popped open from their usual smiley eyes as she wiggle her paws to emphasise her point.

Syaoran just sweat-dropped. Kurogane looked surprised. Fai only smiled brightly. Lunamaria and Lunaanne only widened their eyes. "It will be great! If the feather is close, Mokona will sense it." Fai stated.

"Will you tell me when the feathers are close by?" Syaoran patted Mokona. Mokona wiggled her paws around, promising Syaoran that she will do her best to help. "Whether or not you get to search for the feathers is up to you guys. But this has nothing to do to me." Kurogane suddenly said out of the blue, catching everyone's attention.

"I came here to return to my world. That's my only purpose. I don't plan on joining you or helping you." He added. Syaoran only nodded firmly in understanding. "Yes. This is my problem. I will not give you trouble." He said. Kurogane only looked at him in surprised. He had never expected the boy to answer him thoroughly.

Fai gave a small laugh to the younger boy, commenting about his seriousness while Lunamaria and Lunaanne only glanced at them. "And you?" Kurogane turned to the blonde-haired mage. "Are you going to help that brat?" Kurogane restated the question.

"Um... Yes, I will. Returning to my world isn't my priority. I'll help as long as my life isn't in harm. Anyway, there isn't anything to do." Fai replied to him with his trademark smile. "What about you two, girls?" It's now the twins' turn to answer the question as Kurogane divert his attention to them.

"We'll help. We are in search of something as well. We might be able to gather similar information and search what we want." The older twin replied. "Yo! You woke up!" The door then opened and two people enter the room.

First is a man with spiky black hair stepped in with a bowl of food, while following behind him is a woman with black shoulder-length straight hair. She is holding a tray with tea set on top of it. The both of them came to the foreigners and offer them the food and tea.

"Don't be so alert! You came from Yuuko-san's place?"The man asked so cheerfully. The woman gave a small smile to the foreigners and went over to the wardrobe to retrieve a futon and a blanket.

"Yuuko-san?" Lunaanne questioned in puzzlement. "The witch lady. "The Dimensional Witch", "The Witch of All the Dimensions", she goes by lost and lots of names." The woman then handed Syaoran the futon and blanket and helped him cover Sakura with the blanket.

"I'm Sorata Arisugawa." "And I'm Arashi." They both introduced themselves to the foreigners. "By the way, this is my lovely wife, honey. People, engrave that into your minds." Syaoran began introducing himself to Arashi while the twins do the same when she handed them some tea.

"By the way if you flirt with my wife, I'll kill you!" Sorata patted both of Kurogane's shoulders. " **WHY IS IT ONLY ME?!** " "Rules are rules! But I am serious!" " **I WON'T FLIRT!!!** " Mokona then jumped into his hand.

"Well... First of all, did that witch lady give you this?" "I'm Mokona Modoki!" "That's a bit long, can I just call you Mokona?" "Agreed! Yeah!" "This little fella has told me about the situation. For one thing, nii-chan, you guys are the lucky ones." Sorata stated as he patted Mokona on the head.

"Hmm? In what way?" Fai suddenly asked him. "Yes, why is that?" Lunamaria asked him as well. "Well Mokona can't choose the next world, right? And because, this is the first world you arrived at, and there is nothing but happiness." Sorata then moved towards the window. "And here it is." Then he opened it to reveal the scenery before them.

Tall buildings and skyscrapers came into view, decorated with lights everywhere. I tall clock tower stood erect in the middle of the scene, with the words displayed vertically that spelled the word "Hanshin" on it. Bright and colorful signboards hang on top of their respective shops. "Because this is the Republic of Hanshin, and you are all welcome here."  
  
  
  
  


Lunamaria is seen on a beach, looking out at the sunset with her bare feet in the water.

**遠い国に残した たくさんのサヨナラは**

**Tooi** **kuni ni** **nokoshita** **,** **takusan** **no sayonara ha**

**I left behind countless farewells in that faraway country.**

Fai is then seen looking at her with a sad look from behind a tree.

**夢の中で ほら 抱きしめて砕けちゃった**

**Yume** **no** **naka** **de hora,** **dakishimete** **kudakechatta** **yo**

**I embraced her within my dream, and look, it all crumbled away.**

Syaoran is seen next to a sleeping Sakura after obtaining a feather.

**守れるもの全てを 大切に届けたい**

**Mamoreru** **mono** **subete** **wo** **,** **taisetsu** **ni** **todoketai**

**The things I want to protect, I want to deliver them all safely.**

Lunaanne feels worried about her older twin sister when Kurogane placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her not to worry.

**はこぶ風は ただ うたうだけ そうそれだけ**

**Hakobu** **kaze** **ha** **tada** **,** **utau** **dake sou sore dake**

**The wind that carries them does nothing more than sing, yes, that's all.**

Mokona is seen next to Syaoran as Sakura slept.

**いじわるな道 でも 微笑んだキミ**

**Ijiwaru** **na michi, demo** **hohoenda** **kimi**

**It was a cruel path. Yet you still smiled.**

Lunamaria felt sad when the waves touched her feet.

**やさしさから 傷ついたときは**

**Yasashisa** **kara,** **kizutsuita** **toki** **ha**

**Because of kindness, whenever I'm hurt.**

Fai clearly understands her pain and walks right up to her, not caring if his feet got wet.

**思い出そう 心の奥の**

**Omoidasou** **,** **kokoro** **no** **oku** **no**

**I remember within the depths of my heart.**

Fai stands next to her.

**数えきれない** _**smile** _

**Kazoekirenai** _**smile** _

**Those countless smiles.**

Fai and Lunamaria then hold hands in reassurance as they watched the sunset.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**I've gotten pretty inspired by some of the Fai x OC** **fics** **out here and outside of here including "A Songstress' Journey" by dreamer2804, and "White Phoenix, Blue Moon" by Pure-chan on Fanfiction.net. These two are, by far, the best Fai x OC stories I've ever read so far. Although, there are going to be some similarities of my** **OCs** **with theirs throughout this story. I'm not trying to plagiarize their perfect pieces of works, I'm only doing what's right for everyone here and what's right for you guys as well. As always, make sure you favorite this story, vote on this story and leave a comment down below. And as always, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	3. The Dreams and the Kudan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious force known as a "kudan" is known throughout Hanshin as their weapon. But what is the secret of this manifestation of the human soul?

_A girl has the right to dream. There are endless possibilities stretched out before her. What awaits her down the path, she will then have to choose. The girl doesn't always know. At some point, the girl becomes an adult and learns what she was able to become. Joy and sadness forever will accompany this. She is confronted with a choice -  when this happens, does she bid her past farewell in her heart? Once a girl becomes an adult, she can no longer go back to being a girl. The girl is now a woman. Only one thing can be said: A girl has the right to dream, for those endless possibilities are stretched out before her. We must remember, all women were once girls._  
  
  
  
  


The Tsubasa group stared out at the rising sun as Mokona smiles at the camera.

Tsubasa Logo then appears within a storm of feathers as both the black and white Mokona jump in front of it happily.

**僕あホコリだけの答えを見つけた顔しながら**

**Boku** **wa** **hokori** **dake no** **kotae** **o** **mitsuke** **ta** **kao** **shi** **nagara**

**Making a face like I'd found the answer to pride**

Lunamaria and her sister Lunaanne looked towards the ruins of their destroyed country with sadness in their eyes.

**外で本当の言葉を置き忘れていたんだ**

**Soto de** **hontō** **no** **kotoba** **o** **okiwasure** **te** **i ta n da**

**I left my true words sitting abandoned outside.**

Sakura holds the feather close to her chest, while Syaoran reaches out for her.

**裏返しの過去に明かりを照らしてても**

**Uragaeshi** **no** **kako** **ni** **akari** **o** **terashite** **te** **mo**

**Even shining light into an inverse past**

Kurogane began chasing Fai and Mokona while Syaoran and Sakura both watch this in amusement along with the twin priestesses.

**誤魔化したこれまでの声が横で目を覚ます**

**Gomakashi** **ta kore made no** **koe** **ga yoko de me o** **samasu**

**All the false voices I've used wake up beside me.**

Fei Wang Reed and Xing Huo both watch as the group continue to find Sakura's feathers.

**走り出すのが当たり前だったとうろ覚えな振りを**

**Hashiridasu** **no ga** **atarimae** **datta** **to** **urooboe** **na** **furi** **o**

**I pretend to faintly remember: running was always something natural.**

A young Lunamaria and Fai are seen back to back with their hands laced together.

**時に濡れた道の砂が靴の底に詰まる**

**Tokini** **nure** **ta michi no** **suna** **ga** **kutsu** **no** **soko** **ni** **tsumaru**

**Drenched by time, the grit of the road sticks to my shoes.**

Then they revert to their original ages and they faced each other as he whispers in her ear.

**振り落とせば出れる路地**

**Furiotose** **ba** **dereru** **roji**

**Once I shake the feeling, I can escape this path.**

Lunamaria blushed and turned away from him.

**Getting me all upset.**

**I just wanna be free.**

**I couldn't!**

Lunaanne cries out, and Lunamaria wished for their country to be saved.

**Truth that I have been hiding, it's so hard to see.**

The twins fight against Fei Wang's soldiers via their magic.

**You've been getting me all upset.**

**I have fallen too far!**

Kurogane began slicing through the soldiers, while Fai kicks them around.

**I couldn't grow the way I've been wanting.**

**You know who you are!**

Syaoran began kicking the soldiers around while protecting Sakura.

**We're all amazing trees reaching up to the stars.**

Sakura ran towards Syaoran and reaches out for him.

**Through we're no longer children they sing in our hearts.**

Lunamaria and Lunaanne ran towards Fai and Kurogane, reaching out for them.

**We know the time that's passing is not everlasting.**

Syaoran and Sakura are seen looking out at the sun rising into the horizon.

**Stop telling yourself the lies.**

**I wanna change**

Fai and Lunamaria are both seen seeing the sunrise, holding hands for reassurance as Mokona winks at the camera.  
  
  


The four of them are all sitting in a empty room, minus Sakura, since she is still unconscious. Kurogane is sitting cross-legged and leaning against a corner. Syaoran and Fai sat in the middle with Sorata and Arashi in front of them.

Lunaanne knelt not too near from Kurogane while Lunamaria just kneeled behind Syaoran and Fai, with Mokona on top of her head. "So, where are we now?" Lunamaria suddenly asked out of the blue. "You're at the Republic of Hanshin, a very nice country. It's surrounded by sea and sometimes typhoons come, but not earthquakes. We have nice relationships with foreign countries, and the economy is awesome!"

"We have four seasons, right now it's autumn. So the rice is good! Mostly, we use flour for food, along with the sauce. For laws, we have the constitution of Hanshin. We have no wars. For transportations, we have cars, bicycles, motorcycles, ships, trains, and planes. And maybe a baby carriage also? Honey?" Arashi was silent at the whole thing.

"The island looks like that, it looks like a tiger, so many call it the "Country of the Tiger". So Hanshin has a lot of tiger stuff here. Our currency is the "Koko", like 1 koko or 100,000 koko. By the way, our national flag also has the tiger mark. The baseball team also has the tiger mark" Once again, Arashi is still silent.

"The baseball team, yes! Juicy! Heroic beyond belief! Awe-inspiring defense! Quite the fellows of delicacy!" Fai then suddenly raised his hand. "Yes, may I have a question?" "Yes, Fai-kun?" "Does everybody in this country speak like you, Sorata-san?"

"You can call me "Sorata-chan", but the way I speak is very old though." Lunaanne then summed up. "So it was used in the old days?" "Yeah, but nobody uses it nowadays. But I, as a history teacher, want to keep traditions."

"You're a history teacher?" Syaoran asked him. "Ahh! Syaoran-kun, you have interest in history?" "Yes, before leaving my country, I participated in an excavation project." "Then we might have a common interest." Fai raised his hand again. "Uh, where are we and whose room is it?"

"This is an available room in a hotel run by Honey and me. It's good~~ She's a beautiful manager~~ and a great cook, too~~" Everyone seemed a bit surprised at this point. " **Pay attention!** " Sorata suddenly yelled when Kurogane was suddenly struck in the back of the head as he was sent slightly forward from his previous position.

Everyone was taken aback. Kurogane looked around with high alert. Syaoran wasted no time rushing towards Sakura. Fai looked cautiously and the twins stood up halfway, getting ready for any incoming attacks. Mokona stood by Lunamaria's shoulder, covering in her hair.

Kurogane then stood up and looked around. "I didn't sense anything! Did you throw something at me?!" Kurogane exclaimed holding his hand at the back of his head as he glared at Sorata. "Uh Kurogane, were you attacked from the back of your head?" Lunaanne asked him.

"But it doesn't make any sense. The angle of shock would be different. Kuro-pin was attacked from behind, but all along he was leaning against the wall." Fai deduced his logic as he too looked at Sorata. Sorata only looked at the five with a baffled expression.

"What? I just used my kudan..." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Kudan?" The five chorused at the same time. "Oh yeah! You guys are from a different dimension, so you don't know about it." Sorata then began to write symbols on the whiteboard and explain to them.

"Everything in this world is haunted by a kudan. This is how you write it." He points toward the symbols. "Oh, I see." Kurogane looks like he can understand the symbols. Fai then waved his hand in a "no" motion.

"I can't read it. My country doesn't like those symbols." Lunamaria and Lunaanne both shook their heads in a "no" motion. It turns out only Fai and the twins are the only ones who can't read it. Even Mokona can read the symbols. She then turn towards Syaoran.

"Can you read it, Syaoran?" He then nodded, understandingly. "Yeah, I can." "Kurogane-kun's and Syaoran-kun's countries use Kanji, but not Fai-kun's and Lunamaria-chan and Lunaanne-chan's. But the spoken language is the same."

"Um, what is this kudan? You said it "haunts", right?" Kurogane asked. "Even if you are from a different dimension, you will still have a kudan." Arashi finally said something and they all looked at her.

The twins gazed at her in awe. She looks so graceful. It reminded them of their mother who was a high priestess in their country. She walked towards the sleeping girl and kneels down beside her. "Can I call her "Sakura-san"?" "Yes."

"You don't know where the fragments of Sakura-san's memories could be. In that case, they could get into anybody's hands. You don't know if a conflicts will arise from this." Arashi stated calmly as she looked on at the younger princess. Then she turned to faced the group.

"Just before, you guys lost your powers to fight, am I right?" She asked them. Kurogane glared at her in response. "How did you know?" Lunamaria asked her. "She used to be a Shinto priestess. That's why she has a sixth sense." Sorata explained to them in his wife's place. "But, she retired because she married me. She looked so beautiful when she was a priestess--"

"I gave the Dimensional Witch my magic powers." Fai said, once again with his smile. "That witch took away my sword!" Kurogane growled as he shifted his glare somewhere else. "Mine and Lunaanne's prices were paid by someone close to us. But we don't have powers enough to defend ourselves." Lunamaria confessed. The twins are indeed song priestesses, but they need to have someone close to them, which means they can only do song magics and other magics outside of their song magics. The only few song magics they can do are attacking ones, defensive ones, healing ones and supporting types. They can also only do spells outside of their song magic.

"I did not hand over any powers to her. I didn't have any magical powers or weapons to begin with." Syaoran said. Lunamaria can only stare at him. ' _So that's why, his price was the relationship with the princess, what he holds the most._ '

"Maybe you are lucky." "Eh?" "Because in a conflict, a kudan can be a weapon." Arashi said. "Kudans can be used for battles?" Syaoran asked in a surprised tone. "What it is, and how to use it. That's something you have to see for yourself. To understand what a kudan is, you have to see it with your own eyes. So, the intro to this country is finished." Sorata said to them.

"That was it?" Kurogane asked boredly. Syaoran then turn towards Mokona with Sorata looking at her along with the twins. "So... So, is Sakura-chan's feather in this country?" Lunaanne asked her. "Yes. It's far away, but it's here." Mokona said as she concentrated.

"Well then, let's look for the feather." "Yes." Then Sorata faced Fai, Kurogane and the twins. "Will you guys join in as well?" Sorata asked them. "At least for now." Fai replied cheerfully. "If I said that I wanted to go, would the white thing do it?" Kurogane gave a sideway glance towards Mokona.

"Nope! I'll stay in this country until it's found!" Mokona replied cheerfully as Syaoran picked her up. "Thank you, Mokona." Syaoran thanked her gratefully. "What about you two, Luna-chan and Luna-chin?" And everyone's attention turn towards the twins.

"Me and my sister have to search for something as well. We can share whatever information we can gather for you. We will go with you." Lunamaria said to everyone with a smile on her face.

~~~

"Okay then, I'll take care of you guys until you depart." "We are in Yuuko-san's debt after all." Sorata then faced Syaoran. "This is our hotel, you can stay here until you can go to another world." "Thank you very much!"

~~~

"It's almost midnight. Let's sleep, I'll show you the rooms." Sorata and Arashi then offered the group two unoccupied rooms for them to rest before they can go to the next world. "And, Fai and Kurogane can share this room." "Okay!" " **WHAT?!?!** "

"You can use this room." "Thank you." Kurogane glared at Mokona with Fai still smiling when Arashi looked towards Sakura. "What about Sakura-san?" Syaoran looked at the girl worriedly. "I want to be close to her." "I see, but you need to sleep. We don't know what could be awaiting here in this country, so get some rest." Then she looked towards the twins. "What about you two? Don't you want to share a room with her while the boys share the other room?"

The twins saw Syaoran looking at the sleeping princess worriedly and they shook their heads. "Syaoran-kun, you can stay with Sakura-chan. Me and my sister will share a room with Fai and Kurogane." Lunamaria told the boy.

"Lunamaria-san..." Syaoran wanted to say something, but they smiled at him instead. "I know you're worried about her. Don't worry about us, get some rest alright?" Syaoran gave the twins a grateful smile and thanked them.

"Honey and I will protect you here, so relax and sleep." Sorata said, as he and his wife exit the rooms to give them time for themselves. Mokona then hopped into the room. "Mokona and Syaoran will go to sleep~!" "Yes."

~~~

The city lights blinked continuously in the night as Lunamaria looked out the window. Kurogane is leaning at the corner again, not sure that he is asleep or not, not that she would care about it. Fai is sitting cross-legged on his futon. Lunaanne is sleeping on the floor with the futon below her, a pillow holding her head and a blanket covering her.

The guys' futons were near the center of the room, while Lunamaria and Lunaanne's shared futon is in the middle, not too far from the window. ' _I hate to say it, but_ _Hanshin_ _reminds me and my sister a bit of our home world_ _Illumina_ _._ ' She thought as she continued to look out.

The busy streets and shop lots are always full of people here. The city lights never sleep. But instead of tall buildings like here, Illumina was protected by a giant wall to keep enemies out, which is where the twins spend most of their times growing up.

"Feeling a little homesick, Luna-chan?" She gasped as she heard Fai asked her. She turned around to face him, but said nothing. She couldn't say she was homesick, but her country is in danger. She and her sister have to find the legendary Illuminati key as soon as possible and revert their world back to its' original peaceful state.

"I couldn't say I am either since I'm running away." Fai added on. He didn't expect an answer from her as she pressed her lips together, trying not to blush. "You should get some rest, Luna-chan. We have a very long day travelling through worlds on the first day." He said with a bright smile. She then nodded her head, agreeing to what he said to her.

"Sleep well, Luna-chan. Goodnight." And with it, he laid down, cushioning his head with both of his arms and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Fai." She answered him back softly. She saw his lips smiled wider, but he kept his eyes closed.

Stifling a yawn, she then shot a glance at the taller dark-haired man, who is hiding his face in his high-collared cloak. Mentally shrugging, she slipped under the covers with her sister and stared at her a bit. She stroked her cheek gently with a worried look on her face.

' _Don't worry,_ _Lunaanne_ _. We'll find the legendary Illuminati key and save our country, our people, and our mother as soon as we can. I promise._ ' She thought as she closed her eyes as sleep soon took over.

~~~Dream begins~~~

" _Where are we?_ " It was almost pitch black around the twins. Blue and grey curtains of lights dance in the surroundings. They looked around, admiring the beauty of the lights around them. However, at the corner of their eyes, they noticed something moved.

" _A...narwhal...?_ " " _And...an ape...?_ " Indeed, right in front of them are a whale-like creature, with a long horn protruding at the center of its' nose, and a huge monkey-like creature, with hands and feet that can help it do some things. They're floating in front of them, staring at them.

"I am the guardian of the ice." "And I am the guardian of the earth." "And we are seeking for masters capable of wielding our respective powers. Tell us, do you desire power?" Two voices sounded in their heads. The two looked at the narwhal and the ape.

' _Are they...communicating us through telepathy?_ ' "Indeed we are, fair maidens." The twins jumped a bit from the surprise. The two then bowed to them politely. "My apologies for the rudeness we had. We were... surprised." Lunamaria said to them. The narwhal swam in a full circle and the ape banged its' chest and floated face-to-face in front of them.

"We have sense you have strong desires to achieve your goals. I will ask you two again, do you desire power?" Without much hesitation, the oldest twin answered. "...Yes." "And what is it that you two wished for?"

"My sister and I wanted to save those who are important to us." The twins pressed their lips together, remembering their mother and their home world. They can only hope for the best of her before they can bring the legendary Illuminati key back.

The narwhal raised its' head and pointed its' horn above, while the ape raised its' fist above. "Very well then, we will grant you two our respective powers. Use them wisely. May the odds be forever in your favors." The narwhal swam around in a figure 8 motion and swam straight into Lunamaria's chest and disappeared, while the ape banged its' chest and float right into Lunaanne's chest and disappeared.

~~~Dream ends~~

Lunamaria woke up to the bright sunlight shining down from the window sill. She looked at Lunaanne for a moment before shielding her eyes from the brightness. She then sat up and yawned, stretching her arms and legs a bit.

She looked around and saw that she and her sister are the only ones in the room. Fai and Kurogane had already left. She left her sleeping sister in the blanket and futon and slides the door open, only to look straight at something light blue.

"Ah, I see you're awake Luna-chan! Good morning!" A cheerful voice sounded. She looked up to see Fai was standing right in front of her, holding something in his arms. He was out of his fluffy coat and is dressed in a light blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of long pants with a darker shade of blue-grey.

"Good morning, Fai." She greeted in reply. "Here." He handed her the items that were in his hands. "Arashi-san asked me to pass these to you so that you and Luna-chin can change." He said to her with a smile. She nodded as she accepted the clothes he gave her.

"We'll be at the dining area when you and your sister are done. Sorata-san made breakfast for us." He said to her. She nodded again and closed the door, hearing his footsteps getting further and further from the room.

She then walked towards her sleeping sister and shook her gently until she opens her eyes. "Good morning, Lunaanne." She then sat up to face her older sister with a smile. "Good morning, nee-sama." She then looked at the clothes in her hands.

"There are the clothes Fai sent us from Arashi-san." Lunamaria then held up the clothes Fai had handed to her earlier. Two pieces of clothing for the twins to have. One was a black-colored off-shoulder crop top and a dark blue mini skirt for Lunamaria, and the same crop top and a light blue mini skirt for Lunaanne.

' _I guess_ _Arashi_ _-san does have a sense of simplistic fashion for me and my sister, and I kind of like it pretty well._ ' The two then changed out of their clothes and put on some fresh ones, both of whom were surprised that they fit pretty well.

"Nee-sama, how do I look?" "You look nice, Lunaanne. Me? I look nice myself." "I think we both look very nice, nee-sama." "We sure do. Now let's go get some breakfast." "Okay." The twins then folded the blanket and the futon neatly, then they folded their original clothes and placed them beside the futon before exiting the room to the dining area.

Sorata and Arashi greeted the twins good morning and they returned the favor. Kurogane can just glance at them at the corner of his eye while he was eating his breakfast. They noticed that Kurogane had changed to a more casual attire, with a black t-shirt and a pair of black pants.

"You and Luna-chin both look great, Luna-chan!" Fai complimented. "These are some of my old clothes. Do they fit you?" Arashi asked as she served some food on the table. "Yes, they fit perfectly on us. Thank you, Arashi-san." Lunaanne said with a smile to her.

The twins sat at the dining table with Lunaanne sitting next to Kurogane and Lunamaria sitting next to Fai as Sorata handed the twins respective plates of fish falets, two respective bowls of rice and two respective bowls of miso soup.

Arashi handed the twins their respective chopsticks. They thank them for the meal and began to eat. "Do you and your sister had food like this before, Luna-chan?" Lunamaria stopped eating for a moment to look at Fai.

"Well in our country, we don't usually have food like this. We usually have hunters of our country hunt down some things for us to eat, so that we can buy some and eat them so that we won't starve to death." Kurogane stopped eating for a moment to look at her.

"Hunters?" "Yes. Although there are no gender equalities for the hunters themselves, so the hunters consisted of male and female in a team of sorts. The guards on the other hand, they guard the gate of our country, and they even guard the palace where me, my sister and our mother resided in as high priestess and priestesses respectively."

"And you don't have any kings or queens to rule your country?" "No. Only a high priest and a high priestess can rule over our country." "What about your father? What happened to him?" "Our father died while leading the hunters in a hunt five years ago."

Fai placed a hand on her shoulder gently. "I'm really sorry, Luna-chan." He then faced Lunaanne. "And you too, Luna-chin." She shook her head along her older sister. "It's fine, Fai." "Sorry, I overslept!" A voice sounded from the entrance of the dining area. Syaoran is standing there as he looked like he rushed in here.

"No worries Syaoran-kun, we just finished preparing breakfast!" Sorata said to him and gave him a thumbs up. Syaoran meekly bowed and took a seat beside Lunamaria as Arashi handed him his breakfast.

"Now then, I suggest you five should go around the city to find what you wanted to search for. It's no use staying inside the house, anyway." Sorata said to them. Lunamaria can only blink for a bit. ' _I have to agree with it, though. If they didn't want to go around, my sister and I were planning to walk around alone in the first place._ '

~~~

After they finished breakfast, they waited for Syaoran to change into the clothes suitable for this country. Syaoran then came out of the house after he changed, dressed in a green and white hoodie t-shirt and a pair of dark green baggy pants.

"You five! There's no use in staying inside. If you want to find Sakura's feathers, why don't you go out and look around a bit?" "Alright!" "Okay!" "Understood." "Ah! I have to leave now!" Sorata exclaimed as he checked his watch.

"Walk around, then you'll understand what a "kudan" is." "Okay." Lunamaria then noticed that Syaoran kept looking at the room from outside the house. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Sakura." Arashi assured him. He flashed her a week but grateful smile. "Okay."

"We'll keep searching, Syaoran-kun. We'll be back as soon as we get some information, alright?" Lunamaria said to him. She suddenly felt the urge to comfort him. He is so very determined to save the princess. This is really hard for him and yet he can still stay strong to achieve what he desires to save his princess. ' _I have to admit it, but I admire the kid pretty well._ '

Kurogane then turn towards Mokona. "Do we have to bring that white furball with us?" " **I'M** **NOT A WHITE** **FURBALL** **,** **I'M** **MOKONA** **!!!** " Sorata then faced Syaoran as Fai and Kurogane bicker in the background. "Things of these sorts are a normal sight around this town. Bring Mokona with you. Otherwise, you won't know if a feather is nearby. But have no fear! No one will suspect Mokona." "Huh?"

"Right!" Sorata then fished around his pocket and handed Lunamaria a frog-shaped purse. "Here, take this with you. There's lunch money inside. You five go and eat lunch together like good little kids do!" He said to them.

"Hey, why give it to the girl?!" Kurogane said in annoyance. "Well because girls are more careful in handling money!" Sorata said with a thumbs up again. "What does that even mean?!" Kurogane exclaimed while Fai laughed and Syaoran sweatdropped. Lunamaria and her sister can only look at them. ' _Well... I guess we know that_ _Sorata_ _-san had never seen teenage girls go shopping._ '

~~~

The five were walking along the street along with all the other pedestrians going to and fro. "It's so crowded!" "So many people!" "Tall buildings mingle with small buildings." "Yes, you're right." "Yes, there are so many people here."

It's safe to say that the people here seemed to be busy around here. There are youngsters everywhere rushing around to Heaven knows where. Big screens flashing bright lights, showing all sorts of animations. The five continued to walk down with the other pedestrians. Mokona was on top of Syaoran's head, taking in the scenery.

"Has Syaoran-kun ever seen this kind of scenery?" Fai suddenly asked Syaoran in a cheerful tone. "No." Syaoran replied to him. The he turn towards the twin priestesses. "What you and Luna-chin, Luna-chan?" Lunamaria shook her head along with her sister. "No, we haven't." Then he turn towards Kurogane.

"And how about Kuro-tan?" " **NO!!! AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BY THAT NAME, IT'S** **KUROGANE** **!!!** " Then some of the young girls saw Mokona and giggled as they compliment on how cute she is. "Mokona is very popular." "You wish! You're being laughed at, furball."

"Welcome! Yo! Fellows, want to buy some apples?" The group then stopped at a stall that sells fruits. "This is an apple?" "Apple? Of course it's an apple!" Fai then take notice of this. "Apples in Syaoran-kun's world don't look like this." "The shape is the same, but the color is more yellow-ish."

"That's a pear." Kurogane chimed in. "No, no, pears are redder with a stalk on top." "That's a laki fruit--!" Then the vendor grew very annoyed at them. "Hey! Do you want to buy any or not?!" "Buy!!" Mokona's chirpy voice sounded. "Huh?"

Lunamaria then walked right up to the vendor. "My deepest apologies, sir. We'll take six of them." She said to the fruit vendor with a smile. He packed six apples in a bag and handed them to her.

~~~

The group continued walking around until they came to a bridge, so they decided to stop by the middle of the bridge and eat their apples. "Apples do taste really good!" Fai stated after taking a bite out of the red fruit. "Yeah." Syaoran agreed with him. Kurogane just ate his apple in silence.

Mokona swallowed the the whole fruit in one go. Lunamaria took a bite out of her apple while her sister does the same. It's the exact same in their world, but sweeter. "However, we really are from different worlds." Lunaanne stated to everyone.

"Oh, I haven't asked... How did you get to the Dimensional Witch's place?" The mage asked Syaoran. "I was sent by the priest in my country." Syaoran answered his question. "Ah, I see! That priest is really something! It's not easy to transport even for a single person, and yet he managed to send two people to another dimension at the same time!" Fai commented.

"How about you, Kuro-rin?" Fai continued to ask the taller man. The twins are not sure if Fai is just being plain curious or just being nosy. "I was forcefully sent by the princess of my country." Kurogane said. Somehow the girls sensed a bit a sadness from his gruff tone of voice.

"Oh I see! You must have done something bad, so you were punished?" Fai laughed at him teasingly. Mokona then joined in on all the teasing. "Punished~! Punished~!" " **YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!!!** " Kurogane yelled at them angrily.

"And what about you?" Kurogane asked Fai in return. The oldest twin might have  guessed that it's only fair that they get to know each other at least on the most basic level to be able to travel together as a group.

"Me? I went there on my own." Fai replied. "Then you don't have to ask the Dimensional Witch for help. You could've traveled between worlds by yourself." Kurogane said. "I can't. Even with all my powers, I can only transport myself to another world at once." The mage replied.

"And you two?" Kurogane turned to the twins. "We were sent by our own mother to retrieve something important." Lunamaria told him simply. She and her sister were not entirely sure if they can really open up to the three since they only met yesterday. But this should be what they need to know for right now.

"Syaoran-kun's priest, Kuro-chin's princess and Luna-chan and Luna-chin's mother, all have strong magical powers. But, even if they used all their powers, I suppose they could only transport someone to another world once. That's why, the priest and your mother transported both of you to where the Dimensional Witch is. In order to get back all of Sakura's feathers of memories and to search what you ladies want, we have to travel to many worlds. And the only person who has that power is the Dimensional Witch." Fai elaborated his hypothesis.

Syaoran thought of Sakura while the twin girls thought of their mother. She paid her voice for them in order to travel in this journey. They couldn't put her efforts to waste. The girls still remembered the incident yesterday.

_I cannot, I must remain here and fight alongside our guards. Please, don't worry about me, take care of yourselves._

_Hurry, you must go._

Those were the last words she gave to the girls before they parted ways. But why?  And their mother asked them to search for Illuminati to restore their world to its original peaceful state. Lunamaria became in deep thought for a moment. ' _If that is the only way to save_ _Illumina_ _, they why didn't_ _Okaa_ _-sama tell us? Why?_ '

The twins' thoughts were soon cut short when they heard a  loud scream from the road in front of a strange group of young men wearing the same attire as each other with goggles and a scarf around their necks.

Right in front of them were another group of youngsters wearing caps and jumpsuits. "We'll get you this time for sure! This territory belongs to us!" One of them yelled out at the other. Passerby and pedestrians began panicking and ran away from the scene.

"Just because you have a higher level Kudan. Don't be so cocky!" One of the guys with a jumpsuit yelled. And upon hearing the word "kudan", the twins noticed Syaoran's eyes widen. "Kudan? That's the one that Sorata-san told us about." Lunamaria said. Suddenly a chilly and yet soothing sensation swept in her chest while Lunaaane felt a hard yet soothing sensation in her chest. Could it be...?

The two groups then start to fight, and to the main group's surprise, they unleashed magical creatures, firing beams and waves of power against them. All the group can do is watch in awe. "So this is a kudan?" "No wonder Mokona didn't scare anyone even though she can move around."

Some of the nearby pedestrians began to protest on the damage they had made at their surroundings. Debris started raining down as one of those blows manage to hit a tall building. Before the group could move out of the way, the same chilling and strong sensations filled the twins' whole bodies, and then the debris stopped falling on top of them.

They looked up, only to see a giant ice and a giant earth-like rock both took the shape of a wave-like structure that float above them. A narwhal and an ape, the same ones they saw in their dreams last night, swam and float into the air and the narwhal stopped beside Lunamaria, while the ape stopped beside Lunaanne.

"You two... You two were the ones from our dreams." The twins breathed out their words in unison as they looked at them. The narwhal's eyes sparkled and nodded its' head at Lunamaria, while the ape nodded its' head at Lunaanne.

"Wow! Are those Luna-chan and Luna-chin's kudans?" Fai asked excitedly. Suddenly, a young boy in a school uniform tripped and fell flat on his stomach. Another boy that looked almost exactly like the fallen boy was beside him, trying to pull him up to his feet. One of the attacks are heading straight on towards them.

"Watch out!" In the blink of an eye, Syaoran rushed towards the boys, his back facing the incoming blow and a fiery shield appeared, cancelling the attack. And as the magical impact disappeared, the attacker appeared on the roof as Syaoran faced him.

"Hmm... Looks like you have a high level kudan, too." The group then look in-between both Syaoran and the attacker as both Lunamaria and Lunaanne can only look back in confusion. "Something's off... What in the world's going on?"  
  
  
  
  


Lunamaria is seen on a beach, looking out at the sunset with her bare feet in the water.

**遠い国に残した たくさんのサヨナラは**

**Tooi** **kuni ni** **nokoshita** **,** **takusan** **no sayonara ha**

**I left behind countless farewells in that faraway country.**

Fai is then seen looking at her with a sad look from behind a tree.

**夢の中で ほら 抱きしめて砕けちゃった**

**Yume** **no** **naka** **de hora,** **dakishimete** **kudakechatta** **yo**

**I embraced her within my dream, and look, it all crumbled away.**

Syaoran is seen next to a sleeping Sakura after obtaining a feather.

**守れるもの全てを 大切に届けたい**

**Mamoreru** **mono** **subete** **wo** **,** **taisetsu** **ni** **todoketai**

**The things I want to protect, I want to deliver them all safely.**

Lunaanne feels worried about her older twin sister when Kurogane placed a hand on her shoulder, telling her not to worry.

**はこぶ風は ただ うたうだけ そうそれだけ**

**Hakobu** **kaze** **ha** **tada** **,** **utau** **dake sou sore dake**

**The wind that carries them does nothing more than sing, yes, that's all.**

Mokona is seen next to Syaoran as Sakura slept.

**いじわるな道 でも 微笑んだキミ**

**Ijiwaru** **na michi, demo** **hohoenda** **kimi**

**It was a cruel path. Yet you still smiled.**

Lunamaria felt sad when the waves touched her feet.

**やさしさから 傷ついたときは**

**Yasashisa** **kara,** **kizutsuita** **toki** **ha**

**Because of kindness, whenever I'm hurt.**

Fai clearly understands her pain and walks right up to her, not caring if his feet got wet.

**思い出そう 心の奥の**

**Omoidasou** **,** **kokoro** **no** **oku** **no**

**I remember within the depths of my heart.**

Fai stands next to her.

**数えきれない** _**smile** _

**Kazoekirenai** _**smile** _

**Those countless smiles.**

Fai and Lunamaria then hold hands in reassurance as they watched the sunset.


End file.
